Do You Still Love Me?
by Aoi-chii
Summary: Amu is a playgirl with fake personality. Ikuto's a playboy who wants to forget Amu. Amu and Ikuto had a bad past. Amu moved away when 16 and moved back at 18. What happens when these two meet again?
1. Prologue

_**~Prologue~**_

_Amu's eyes widened as she spotted Ikuto kissing a girl._

"_Ikuto…why?" I asked; the rain easily consuming the tears._

"_Why? What do you mean why?'' He said with a smirk._

_"I thought you loved me...''  
><em>

_''Loved you? I've never loved you. You mean nothing to me. Your moving right? Hurry up and go.''_

_And with that, she ran. Ran as if she were being chased. But she was being chased. Chased with the hurt of heartbreak. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We Meet Again…

**Aoi: Hello! I'm back baby! After a long hiatus I am finally back! Of course, I've modified the story a bit! ENJOY!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it characters!**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Amu: 18**

**Kukai: 18**

**Rima: 18**

**Yaya: 17**

**Utau: 18**

**Nagihiko: 18**

**Thoughts are in _ITALICS_**

**~Amu's POV: ~**

_I'm finally back, but is Ikuto still here? If he is, how am I supposed to act? Maybe I should just be like how I was at my old school…_

I think as I lay in bed, having woken up due to my insomnia about 3 hours ago.

Hi. My name is Amu Hinamori. I'm 18 years old and I've just moved back to my old town. Sighing, I turned to my side.

I was just about to drift off when I heard my mom shout from downstairs.

''Amu! Wake up! You're going to be late for your first day of school!''

My eyes sprang open as I looked at the clock.

7:30? School starts at 8!

I rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get dressed.

The uniform was like my elementary school one, but the color was a golden yellow. Of course, I still wore it the same way.

After curling my hair and grabbing my satchel, I left my room and started down the hall.

I caught sight of Ami as I ran down the hall. She smiled a big smile at me.

''Have a nice day Onii-chan''

''You too.'' I said as I continued to make my way to the stairs.

As I ran down stairs and out the door I shouted, '' Bye mom! I'll call when I move into the dorm!''

"Okay! I'll be sure to send your luggage to your room!" my mom shouted back.

I got into my car and drove as fast as I could, going way past the speed limit.

I entered the classroom just before the bell rang.

''Um, hello...''

''Oh hey! You must be...Hinamori-san! I'm Nikaidou Sensei. Class, I'd you to meet the new student! Her name is Hinamori Amu!

I looked around and saw a very familiar face.

_Ikuto._

I frowned only to cover it up with a smirk.

"Hey everybody! My name's Hinamori Amu! You can call me Amu-chan!'' I said enthusiastically with a wink.

I watched as everyone stared wide-eyed.

I scanned the room, wondering where Nikaidou sensei was going to place me…only to spot the only empty seat next to...Ikuto.

''Alright Hinamori-san you can sit next to...Ikuto!''

I decided that frowning wasn't the right thing to do right now so I settled for a grimace.

As I walked to my seat, Ikuto watched me. His infamous smirk planted on his face. One I knew all to well…

**~Ikuto's POV: ~**

I arrived in class, only to spot the girls and guys in groups.

_sigh_

I look at a group of girls and wink at them as I smirked.  
>They all squealed and started talking about me to each other.<br>I sat down next to Kukai, knowing that he knew what is going on.

I tapped Kukai's shoulder and asked, ''What are they doing?''

Kukai responded and said,''There talking about the new transfer student. There's already rumors that she used to live here before. I wonder who it is!''

I nodded in response.

I listened in.

_''I heard the new girl's hot!''_

_''Rumors from her old school say she's a playgirl!''_

As the bell rung, everyone scrambled back to their seats.

''Quiet down class!'' Our teacher, who was my teacher in grade school , Nikaidou-sensei said.

I heard a familiar voice after.

_''Um...hello.''_

My eyes widened due to shock.

It's her isn't it?

It's Am-

_''-Class! I'd like you to meet the new student! Her name is Hinamori Amu!"_

Heh. Knew it. She probably still hasn't forgiven me. But I still have to keep her away. I can't let her know what happened.

_''_ _Hey everybody! My name's Hinamori Amu! You can call me Amu-chan!''_

She scanned the room, then her eyes locked with mine. They were filled with sadness. I forced on a smirk. The seat next to me was also the only empty one…

_''Alright Hinamori-san you can sit next to...Ikuto!''_

I could see she was trying not to frown, deciding on a grimace. I felt a slight pang in my heart as she started walking towards me.

**~Amu's POV: ~**

I sat down.

'' Hi…'' I said, averting my gaze.

''Hello.'' He said arrogantly.

I looked at him again, only to see an even wider smirk on his face.

'' Don't tell me you've come back to beg for me." He said.

I frowned then smiled sadly.

Ignoring him, I stared toward the front. Knowing full well that he was expecting an answer.

And with that our small conversation ended, though I could feel his stare burning into my skull the rest of the day.

**Aoi: I hope you enjoyed it ;3; I worked harder than last time! PLEASE R & R!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**Okay! I decided to move the plot around! But my story wouldn't fit unless I edited the previous chapter (and the prologue). I suggest that you reread them. Sorry for the inconvenience. SORRY! If you have any questions, please send a message!**_


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My New Dorm Mate

**Aoi: Second Chapter is out! C:**

**~Amu's POV: ~**

After class ended I went to the dorms to see my roommate. These rooms are co-ed so I wonder who I'm bunking with.

I hope it's a girl…

I opened the door to see Ikuto on the bottom bunk of the bed.

"Yo."

I looked at him for a while and then walked into the room, deciding to unpack my stuff. He frowned and then stood up.

"You can't ignore me forever you know…"

I walked over to one of the closets, deciding to pretend he wasn't even there as I hung my jackets. I heard him leave, the door closing softly. Sighing, I continued to unpack.

**~Ikuto's POV: ~**

I decided to get some fresh air.

_It's good if she ignores me….but I can't help but feel frustrated…I need something to take her off my mind…_

I thought as I went towards the exit of the dormitory. Suddenly, a random girl from my class stopped me.

"Hey, Ikuto. It's been a while since we've…hooked up." She said seductively.

"Why don't you spend some time with me in my room? My roommate decided to go spend some time with her friends for the rest of the day…"

I planted a fake smirk on my face and followed her down to her room.

**~Amu's POV: ~**

_sigh_

_Finally! I thought I'd never get done unpacking. OH! I forgot to call my mom!_

Dialing her number, I waited for her to pick up.

"_Hi, Amu!"_

"Hi, mom!"

"_How are the dorms? Are they nice? Did you make any friends?_

"Their dorms are very nice mom. Not yet. I haven't gotten the chance to."

"_Oh! That's nice!"_ I heard some scrambling and some mumbling in the background.

"_Sorry Amu! Ami's running late for her singing lessons. I'll call you back tomorrow or some other time okay?"_

"Sure mom. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Sighing, I plopped down on to my bed, drifting off to sleep.

**Aoi: Please R&R! Sorry it's short I have to go to sleep...**


	5. Chapter 3

,Chapter 3: A Kiss?

**Aoi: Hai C: I'm back with chapter three! 3; I hope you like it 3 The starting is still Amu's POV.**

_I woke up and looked around. 'Where am I?' I looked over to the far right and saw Ikuto. He was sleeping against a tree. I kneeled down next to him, staring for a bit._

_Suddenly, my hand reached out to touch his face. But before I could, he grabbed onto it. Shocked, my eyes flickered back and forth from my wrist and his face, which now had a big smirk on it._

"_What were you trying to do Amu?" he asked. "N-Nothing!" "Oh really now?" he stated teasingly. "Ikuto, you idiot!" I said, fully embarrassed as I tackled him. Pausing for a bit, we started laughing. As it died down, Ikuto stared intently at me. Or rather, my lips. Blushing, I moved my gaze away from him. I felt him move forward, and I felt myself moving towards him too. As our lips connected, everything started to fade._

My eyes fluttered open slowly.

_yawn_

'_It was just a dream. A memory of the past…' _I thought as I sat up. _'But…why do I still feel the tingles of the kiss on my lips…' _raising my hand and placing it on my mouth.

'_Snap out of it Amu! You know all of it's in the past now!'_ I thought angrily to myself as I smacked my head twice. Deciding I needed some fresh air, I decided to walk around the dormitory.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Coming back from…special events, I headed back to my room,

'_Why do I do this whenever I think of Amu…'_

As I walked inside, I spotted Amu sprawled out on her bed. **(A/N: They have separate beds…)**

I walked forward and sat down next to the bed. I then slowly leaned forward and placed a peck on her lips.

"Hey, Ikuto! I was wondering if-" Kukai abruptly stopped talking as he stared wide-eyed at me. I quickly moved away from Amu. I had forgotten to close the door…

"Kukai, don't tell anyone about this okay?" I frantically told him.

"Whoa! Okay, I won't say anything!" He said putting his hands up in a protective way.

We stood there in silence. Then Kukai decided to speak.

"I was wondering if you were going to eat out with us tomorrow? Utau and the others are going to be there. Maybe you could bring Amu? I'm sure the others miss her…" He said.

"I'll go, but I don't think I can ask Amu. She's been ignoring me."

"…You're still not going to tell her what happened?" he questioned silently.

"No…she can't know. It'll just hurt her more."

We both sighed.

"Want to go play videogames in me and Nagi's dorm? He's already got it set up." Kukai offered.

"Sure." I said as we walked out of the room.

**~ Amu's POV ~**

As I turned a corner down the hall. A flash of yellow zoomed past my eyes as I fell down.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY! I…" The person started to babble.

I looked up to get a good look at the person.

"UTAU?" I shouted in surprise.

She looked at me and gasped.

"AMU!" She shouted back as she tackled me to the ground.

"I miss you so much! How long has it been since you moved away?..." She continued to babble.

'_Sigh. Same old Utau'_

Utau started to hug me tighter, leaving me struggling for air.

"Utau…can't…breathe."

"OH! Sorry!" she said as she got off me.

She helped me up and we walked back to my room.

"You should come with the rest of us tomorrow!" she suggested after we had settled onto the bed.

"To where?" I questioned.

"We're going out to eat. Everyone's going to be there! I'm they all miss you!"

"Okay. I guess I'll go…what time?"

"After class tomorrow. Just meet me near the school gates." She responded.

Suddenly, a buzzing sound came from her phone. She picked it up.

"Hello…oh! Hi Kukai!...Yes…Okay I'll be there soon." She hung up.

" Kukai wants me to let him borrow my videogames. I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Okay…"

And with that, she zoomed out. Leaving me with my thoughts. I started towards the door again. Hoping to actually make it outside this time.


End file.
